Maurice and Beast
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: What if Maurice didn't get locked in the dungeon by the Beast? That could mean that Maurice frightens away the Beast and Beast doesn't unsettle any more people until a girl named Belle shows up. He can become her friend.
1. Maurice VS Beast

**A random idea that occurred to me when I was very young about how Beast would react to Maurice's sudden outburst. I actually thought it'd be a hilarious story to write. One-shot, pre-shot movie.**

The night Maurice stepped into the castle and was welcomed by objects of the master, who was the beast that frightened him as Maurice tried to explain his incident in the woods. The scary edge in the beast's voice penetrated Maurice.

Having enough of the beast's taunting, Maurice took deep breaths before saying anything more and lured him away from the living room to the door where he had entered earlier. Fuming, Maurice finally exploded, "GET OUUUUUUUUUT!"

Now it was the beast's turn to be terrified. As silly as it was, he vanished out of his own castle. Maurice thought about listing every reason why he had to be angry at the beast, but seeing him running outside made him think. Maurice didn't know exactly where or how far the beast ran nor did he care. What mattered most was Maurice's outrage ought to put some sense into the beast on many levels, especially by how he'd done it.

"Don't come back until you behave!" Lumiere called from where Maurice first entered.

"Oh no," Cogsworth lamented in dismay.

"Now, see here, Cogsworth, you should be happy that he isn't here to rant us," Lumiere reminded him.

"Yes, that is true, Lumiere," Cogsworth sniffed.

"If he keeps that up, the spell will never be broken," Mrs. Potts chimed in.

"That's sad, but true, Mama," Chip said, sadly and rested his head on Mrs. Potts' side. This made Mrs. Potts feel a little better.

"Can I still stay here tonight?" Maurice asked.

"Of course, you can, monsieur," Lumiere replied, "I'll walk you up there."

"Thank you once again," Maurice said.

"Alright, I give in," Cogsworth relented as he followed the two upstairs.

As soon as they found a room that Maurice can borrow, he was very contented for the rest of the night. "Goodnight," he announced.

"Goodnight, monsieur," Lumiere said, as he walked out of the room.

"Sweet dreams," Cogsworth said, politely this time.

"See you in the morning," Lumiere said as he closed the door behind him and his partner. To Cogsworth, the candlestick said, "You'll get used to his presence in time."

Cogsworth said nothing, he just nodded in agreement. Finally, he said, with a yawn, "I think we should be heading to bed, too."

"Goodnight, Cogsworth."

"Goodnight, Lumiere."

"Goodnight, Mrs. Potts," Lumiere said, "Goodnight Chip!"

"Goodnight," Mrs. Potts and Chip replied.

"Goodnight, mademoiselle," he said to the feather duster.

"Goodnight Lumiere," she responded.

Before falling asleep, he blew away the fire in his hands.

 **Whew! I ultimately got this out of the way, especially the part where Beast was being terrorized when Maurice yelled at him for being such a jerk to him ever since they met.**

 ***Of course, Maurice wouldn't yell at Lumiere and Cogsworth to get out.**


	2. Belle Searches for Her FatherMeet Beast

**Basically, this is where I left off from my previous** _ **Beauty and the Beast**_ **fanfic, "Maurice VS Beast".**

The next morning, Maurice woke up, yawned and stretched. "Today is a new day," he said to himself, "Hopefully, that horrible monstrous beast doesn't do anything to ruin my day because my outburst startled him." After all, he yelled at the beast to "get out". With that thought, he plunged out of bed, tied up a robe, and started down the stairs.

Downstairs, he smelled breakfast. It smelled rather delicious. The beast's servants must have cooked it. They made pancakes for breakfast. "How astounding!" Maurice asserted in amazement.

"Good morning, sir," Mrs. Potts greeted, "We thought you might be hungry."

"Well, good morning to you, as well," he said.

"Yippe!" a young voice beamed. It was Chip. "Did you have a good night's sleep?"

"Absolutely," Maurice replied.

"How was your evening, monsieur?" Lumiere inquired.

"It was wonderful," Maurice declared, "Indeed, and thanks to you."

"We try," Cogsworth moaned.

"Oh, Cogsworth," Lumiere insisted, "Here's our guest, not a prisoner."

Giving in, Cogsworth reluctantly accepted Maurice as a guest. "Alright," he said, finally. After coming to terms of Maurice being the master's guest, they ate breakfast in silence.

That was until Maurice had more to say, "My daughter, Belle will come for me."

"Belle?" Cogsworth and Chip asked, puzzled.

"That's it!" Lumiere beamed as he clasped his fiery hands together, "She'll be the one to break the spell!"

"I wouldn't be too sure, Lumiere," Cogsworth said, sternly, as he put his hand on the candle stick, "You can't raise your hopes too high by jumping to conclusions."

"Oh, lighten up!" Lumiere admonished, as he lit Cogsworth's hand.

Cogsworth yelped fearfully and blew his hand.

Maurice looked on in confusion.

"I think both of you have a point," Mrs. Potts said.

Lumiere chuckled wholeheartedly as he nudged an annoyed Cogsworth.

"Mama, I can't wait to see this Belle!" Chip beamed, eagerly.

"You'll see her, Chip," Mrs. Potts said as she nestled with the young tea cup, "You'll see her."

Evening had risen and Belle had come to the castle on horseback. The horse was named Phillipe. She steadied her horse to keep him calm no matter how terrifying the mansion looked and tied his rein to the gate to stay nearby the gate. All of a sudden, Belle saw what was beyond the gate: Her father's hat!

Even so, she did not see the oncoming creature, who had spent the night in the forest inside a vacant den. He wasn't at all cold.

Undaunted, she entered the castle. "Hello?" she called, "Anybody there?"

"Belle?" Maurice said, out loud enough for his daughter to hear.

"Papa!" Belle said as she raced to her father.

"Bonjour, Ma'am Moiselle," Lumiere greeted as he bowed before her. With that, he kissed her hand. Cogsworth did not interfere this time.

"Alright, as you all know," Maurice announced, "This is my daughter, Belle." Having said that, he introduced his new friends to her.

"Nice to meet you all," Belle declared, "This castle and all of you are out of the ordinary."

"Well, she was looking for a place beyond the crowded town," Maurice stated, "And I told her that someday, she will meet the right person."

Without warning, a monster figure crept in the castle, but did not attack the other newcomer for her father's audible shout scared him off last night. In sum, the beast had finally learned his lesson. "Hello," he said, in a shaky voice.

Belle gasped in shock for she was afraid of him. Maurice was terribly frightened, too, but gazed on in disbelief.

"Well, I hope you're here to control your temper," Lumiere chided, sternly.

"No need to be afraid," Beast tried to tell Belle, calmly.

Belle took a deep breath before saying anything more.

"Here, I will show you to your room," he said, "And my servants will escort you there and dinner will arrive shortly." Maurice converged after all of them.

Once in Belle's new room, Beast left both her and her father alone.

"I daresay this room looks beautiful," Maurice observed.

"Thank you, father," she marveled.

"Now, dear, would you like to see my room?"

"I'd be honored to." With that, they both headed over to Maurice's room.

"It looks wonderful, Papa," Belle said, aloud.

"Thank you, I'm glad you like it," he marveled.

Just then, they heard a door knock.

"Who is it?" they asked in unison.

"It's Mrs. Potts," Mrs. Potts said.

Undeterred, they opened the door for her, Chip, and the sugar and cream set.

"I just thought you two would like a spot of tea while you wait for dinner," Mrs. Potts declared, as she poured tea into the tea cups, including Chip.

"Why, thank you," Belle said.

"Anytime," Mrs. Potts said.

Seconds later, Chip came frolicking about towards Belle.

"Oh, hello, little fella," Maurice said to Chip.

"Don't spill, Chip," Mrs. Potts warned.

Chip was careful and came to a stop. Belle picked him up and carefully took a sip.

Suddenly, a French style carriage clock figure stepped into the room, "Ahem, dinner has been served."

"And perfect timing, too," Mrs. Potts stated and everyone went downstairs.

At first, Maurice and Belle were hesitant with the fact that they had to sit at the dinner table with a hideous monster, but they took a deep breath, sat down and ate their supper.

After supper, Beast revealed why he frightened Maurice last night: He was under a spell like his servants were. "I was human before until an enchantress turned me into a beast because I dismissed her in her hag form," he lamented, dispirited, "I thought she was tricking me into me obtaining the rose in order for her to take over my kingdom." He stepped out of his chair and continued forlornly, "In a flash, I saw that she turned into a beautiful enchantress and I tried to apologize, but that all failed. That's when she turned me into a beast and my servants into objects."

Maurice was speechless. That was when Belle said, applauding, "Thanks for sharing."

He said, "Yes, now we know why you frightened me last night."

"Bravo!" Lumiere cheered, gleefully as he clapped.

"How very uplifting!" Cogsworth crowed.

"How astounding!" Mrs. Potts said, although she couldn't clap. Obviously, she was turned into a tea pot. Instead, she hopped giddily.

"Yippe!" Chip leapt cheerfully.

Days passed and Maurice and Belle got to know the Beast a little more than they had before. One of those days, they set off to the library and thanks to Beast and fed birds with Phillippe untied.

That very night, they danced as soon as each of them put on their good clothes. Maurice watched as his daughter danced with the Beast in peace. "My daughter is all grown up," he said to himself. With that, he got out a tissue, sniffed, and cried sentimental tears of joy. He can still recall a time when she was younger in her years.

"I knew it all along!" Lumiere affirmed, "Belle is the one who can break the spell!"

Cogsworth can do nothing more than wrapping one of his arms around him in approval.

Mrs. Potts, with Chip at her side watched the two friends dance in amazement.

That evening, after Mrs. Potts sent Chip to bed, Beast, Belle, and Maurice maneuvered outside to the balcony. They talked for a long time until it was time for bed.

"Papa," Belle said to Maurice before entering her room.

"Yes, Belle?" Maurice asked.

"I love him," she replied, considering the beast.

"He's quite a gentleman if I didn't say so myself," Maurice said.

"Goodnight father," she said, heading to her room.

"Goodnight Belle," Maurice said as he stepped into his room.

The very next day, Gaston still wanted to win Belle's heart, but in order to do that, he knew he'll have to find her himself. Therefore, he embarked on his journey in pursuit on searching for Belle.

That night, he came to a castle. _This must be where Belle is,_ he thought. So, he opened the door. To his disbelief, Gaston discovered that Belle was in love with another man or rather, a beast and there stood her father, Maurice who merely frowned at him. Belle did the same. Gaston was taken by surprise and gasped in shock. Stunned, he ran out of the castle all the way back to the town in Paris and never returned. It was about time Gaston had given up on marrying Belle.

With Gaston officially gone for good, everyone celebrated and the spell was broken for Beast and his servants. More importantly, they all lived happily ever after.

The End

 **Phew! I'm finally finished with this fanfic. I must say that this story was invigorating! It was hard work, but hey, I enjoyed it, anyway.**

 ***Now, since Beast had officially promised not to traumatize people who are in need of a comfortable place to remain, he was cowering over the night Maurice had petrified him.**

 ***The part where Beast tells why he was one, I'm on both his and the enchantress's. Enchantress because she turned Prince Adam into a beast for being naughty, spoiled, and selfish. Beast because he was trying to protect his castle from treason, he doesn't trust strangers and assumes that what they say is a lie, such as a rose. I pointed it out because from what I see on Disney wiki, the Enchantress is neutral on the alignment column and commenters on that site typed that she is bad. I say she's good because she looks inside people's hearts, deep enough to identify what kind of person he/she is.**

 ***As for Gaston, he doesn't die in this story; instead, he runs away, dumbfounded, finding out that Belle was in love with someone else.**


End file.
